


Magnetic Field

by TemptressLover



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Farroncest - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Incest, Lightning has issues what a shocker, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, anti-social behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptressLover/pseuds/TemptressLover
Summary: Lightning's having trouble adjusting to her emotions again, she can't bare to face her friends and Serah. Her younger sister can't break through to her.(Post-Canon)





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> WEHHHHHH, I totally wrote this fic within a day. Fuck my friends in my damn discord for pushing me to do this haha. But hey, instead of working on current projects. I START NEW ONES HAHA, getting sucked into the Farroncest hell.
> 
> Thanks again SapphireSmoke for beta reading this and doing your sweet editing! You're a blessing!
> 
> If you wanna join our discord, shoot me a PM on Tumblr! 
> 
> Temptress-lover

The phone didn’t ring.   
  
But to be fair, it never did anymore. Lightning turned her cell over in her hand a couple times, willing her sister to finally call, to finally  _ care _ , and yet it seemed that even an ambiguous text indicating her crippling depression wasn’t enough to tear Serah away from her picture-perfect little life. Lightning kept her phone on silent these days, but for a while she had hoped one of her “friends” would be decent enough to check up on her. They only came around if was about  _ their  _ problems; Lightning had always been the so-called “Mother Hen” - everyone looked up to or asked for advice. But now no one was there to be found; they were all wrapped up in their happiness to even care how she was doing. None of them understood what she was going through, being stripped of all her emotions from a shit perverted God.   
  
She snapped at the littlest things now. The day before,the shove burnt her hand while she was trying to cook dinner. Lightning threw the pot across the kitchen into the wall, leaving a hole in the plaster on impact. She cursed at herself, collapsing on the ground, quiet sobs coming from her throat. Is this why her friends had abandoned her? Because she wasn’t in control of her emotions? Lightning was born to keep those emotions in check, those emotions belong to her... _ Claire _ ...   
  
All those weak, pathetic,  _ disgusting _ emotions... Lightning wanted no business with them; She never wanted to let those feelings surface, especially when Serah was around. She had buried whatever feelings she harbored when they became orphaned. Lightning had a responsibility to take care of Serah, to provide and protect her. She couldn’t let her attraction get in the way of that or she could end up losing the only family she had left. After awhile, Lightning had all but forgotten about her incestuous attraction to Serah. At least, until everyone had been reborn into the new world.   
  
Is that why Serah left her? Because she couldn’t handle how out of control Lightning was? At first, Serah didn’t mind looking out for her older sister. She understood to a degree what Lightning had been going through, the random bits of anger, the uncontrollable sobbing in the late hours of the night, and the child-like cuddling. Serah knew how to comfort her; the innocent light back touches and forehead kisses while Lightning snuggled into her. That’s when her feelings had started to resurface.    
  
Lightning began pushing Serah away then, as she didn’t know how to handle this any other way. After she snapped and pushed Serah off of her one afternoon when the smaller girl had tried hug her, that was when Serah had had enough of her sister andpacked what little she had in their house and left.   
  
“I’m sorry, Claire. But it hurts too much to see you like this. I love you.”    
  
Those words still haunted Lightning every waking moment, and every time she dreamed. After that, Serah ran back to her perfect life with Snow. The man was her knight in shining armor, after all; her protector, her  _ hero _ . But in the end, what did he do besides wait until the end of the world for her? Lightning had sacrificed everything for her, she gave her own life to keep Serah safe, but for what? Some thick-headed man with a behemoth sized brain who threw pretty words her way? It had her sick to the core.   
  
Lightning pressed her palm to her forehead and felt sweat-slicken skin. Restless nights were plagued with nightmares. The pink haired woman needed a shower - a long, cold shower. Finally gathering what strength she had left, Lightning rose her legs off of the bed, stretching her tense muscles. She stalked her way into the bathroom, flicking on the light switch before running the cold water for her shower. As she began to lift the tank top off her shoulder, her eyes landed on the mirror. Lightning hardly looked at herself in the mirror now, as honestly she couldn’t even recognize the woman looking back at her anymore. Bhunivelze had changed so much about her; her breasts were larger than they were before, her once youthful face was reconstructed into someone a bit older. What bothered her the most though was that her navel piercing was taken away from her, like it never even existed. The parts that made Lightning  _ her _ , were all gone.   
  
The cold water hit her skin similar to rain during the winter. Lightning hated cold showers, but due to the numbness that she felt now, it didn’t bother her too much. She hardly functioned anymore. She hardly left her house, let alone her bed. Other than showering and brushing her teeth, the basic things to keep herself hygienic, Lightning avoided human contact as much as she could.

  
Serah must had said something about it to Fang and Vanille because one day, Fang banged on her front door, practically kicking it down. The huntress insisted that she stop locking herself away and enjoy her new life and since Fang refused to leave until Lightning agreed to do so, she finally caved.   
  
What a mistake that was.

  
For the most part, that night had been going really well; they had a few drinks and Lightning was enjoying herself. At least, that was until Fang, being her usual self, made an inappropriate comment about her body, adding more fuel to the fire by slapping Lightning right on the ass. In an eye blink, Lightning had whipped around and punched the other woman right in the jaw, knocking her directly on her back. Vanille squealed, rushing down to help Fang up.  

 

“Whoa there, Sunshine. I was just tryin’ to compliment ya. What’s got your panties all in a bunch?” Fang rubbed her jaw, already bruising from the solid right hook. Lightning shot an irritated look at her. 

 

“Fang, you knew how on edge she’s been lately. Why would you go and aggravate her more?” Vanille asked softly, the red haired looking at Lightning with a guilty expression. Lightning growled, not wanting to be in this situation.   
  
“I’m going home, you two enjoy the rest of your evening.”    
  
“L-Light!? Wait!” Vanille called out.

  
Lightning didn’t need to hear it. She had already felt bad for hitting Fang - even _ more _ so for doing it in front of Vanille. She was too prideful to admit that she was wrong for hitting Fang like that though, so instead of apologizing, she ignored the dozen phone calls that followed from the two other women. That was the last time she had spoken to them; that was two months ago.   
  
The events of that night played through Lightning’s mind as the water continued to hit her body. She felt tears fall from her eyes, hot mixing with cold; weakness. Her fist hit the shower wall. Lightning missed her friends more than anything, but they ended up becoming Lightning’s judge, jury, and executioner, and apparently her sentence was abandonment. The soldier slumped onto the shower floor, knees to chin. Lightning needed her friends, but most of all she needed Serah.   
  
By the time she got out of the shower, Lightning had turned wrinkled and pruned After drying off her hands, she reached for her phone, the blue light blinking from a missed called along with a voicemail. Her heart stopped when she saw who had called.   
  
_ Serah. _   
  
Lightning unlocked her phone, pressing the new voicemail icon, and held the phone to her ear.   
  
_ “Hey, Light. I’m so sorry I’ve been unreachable. Things have been really busy and I hardly have my phone with me anymore. But I finally have some free time to stop by and check on you. Should be there within about an hour. We need to talk, Claire.” _ __  
__  
Panic rose in Lightning’s stomach. Serah called about an hour ago, which meant that she would be here any minute!? Lightning scrambled to get herself somewhat presentable, throwing on a pair of blue boy shorts and a black tank top. Before she could get to making her bed though, the front door opened down the hall.   
  
“Light?”    
  
Lightning froze at the sound of Serah’s voice, hearing light footsteps making their way down the hall. A little knock at the bedroom door caught Lightning’s full attention and she watched Serah’s head peak in timidly from the other side. “Hey, Claire. How are you holding up?” Her voice sounded shy and insecure, filled with caution. It broke Lightning’s heart just hearing it.   
  
“Hey there. I’m getting by. Things are going, but I’m well. How are you?” Lightning tried her best attempt at a smile, tried her best to convince Serah she  __ wasn’t just crying an hour ago. She doubted it was going to work.   
  
“I’m doing fine. School has been busy, the kids are a handful.” Serah pushed past the door, walking towards her sister’s bed. “I love teaching though, so it’s all worth it.” 

 

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up to Lightning. “Claire, are you  _ really _ okay? Your face is puffy and your eyes are bloodshot.” Serah’s expression was one of concern. “Light, you know you can tell me what’s bothering you right?”   
  
Lightning couldn’t meet her eyes, too ashamed to admit her weakness, her feelings. “I’m fine, it’s just allergies.” She turned away from Serah then, but the younger girl grabbed her hand.   
  
“Lightning, you’re not  _ fine _ ! You might be able to hide it from everyone else, but you can’t hide it from me. I know better than anyone else how you are and what you’re going through. Don’t lie to me.”    
  
“I’m not lying to you, Serah — ”    
  
“You  _ are _ lying to me! You won’t even look at me. Please, Claire… just talk to me. I-I know that I haven’t been around, and it certainly hasn’t helped you,” Serah breathed. “But I still care about you, and it’s just hard when you refuse to let anyone help. I’m sorry I just up and left without saying anything, but with Snow wanting me to live with him and how you are, I just needed a break.”   
  
Snow. A name Lightning hated hearing Serah say. It’s was a constant reminder of why she would never get her sister’s full love. “I’m fine. You have an obligation to Snow. Not surprising that he was hounding you to come live with him. He is your fiance after all,” Lightning murmured, wishing that they could just drop this subject entirely.   
  
“There you go again! You’re being passive aggressive about Snow. I know you don’t really care about him, but he’s just as worried about you as I am!” Serah hadn’t told Snow what was really was going on with Lightning because it wasn’t her business to, but she had assured him that her sister wasn’t ready to be around anyone.    
  
“You told him what’s been going on with me?” Lightning growled. “You had no business telling him!”   
  
“But I didn’t tell Snow! Fang and Vanille stopped by a few weeks ago, they wanted to know why you’ve been so upset lately.” Serah sighed heavily. “You’re out of control, Claire.”   
  
“I’m not out of control — ”   
  
“You hit Fang! She was just trying to compliment you.”   
  
“By slapping me right on the ass?! That’s a shit way to compliment someone,” Lightning fired back.   
  
“You know how Fang is. They’re both very worried about you. She isn’t even mad at you for hitting her, she just wants to know why you’re acting like this.” Serah squeezed her hand. “Please, Claire. Talk to me.” Her eyes pleaded with Lightning’s; all she wanted to do was help.    
  
The two Farron sister’s held their gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Lightning tried forming words in her mind, but nothing came. Her throat dried as Serah refused to break eye contact and so it was Lightning who had to look away, focusing on her window. She couldn’t stand it anymore.   
  
“Claire…?”   
  
“I think you should leave.”    
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, the palm of Serah’s hand struck her face. “You’re impossible, Claire Farron! How can you expect anyone to want to put up with you while you’re like this?” Serah stood up from the bed. “Talk to me when you’re not being an absolute  _ child _ .”   
  
Lightning heard her door slam, the echo ringing through her bedroom. Tears fell from her eyes, yet she never took her eyes off the window. 

 

[x]  
  
Serah slammed the front door in frustration. Why was Lightning acting like this?! At first, she didn’t mind her sister acting like this, as it was to be expected after her emotions were basically shoved back into her, but this? This was too much. She couldn’t tell Lightning that she had been ignoring her on purpose. It was hard for her to see Lightning like this though; it was damn near heart breaking. Serah’s heart shattered when Lightning refused to touch her. The last time she tried to hug Lightning, her rear got well acquainted with the hardwood floor. All Serah had tried to do was show her sister love, but did Lightning figure out how she actually felt? She left out the fact her and Snow were no longer living together.  
  
After what happened with Lightning, she couldn’t bear to stand Snow touching her. It had torn a hole in their relationship and Serah ended up moving in with Fang and Vanille. She needed a break away from Snow; he was just too smothering and it suffocated her. 

 

Serah made her way to her car parked in Lightning’s driveway. Opening up the driver’s side door, Serah got into her car and started the engine. Before pulling out of the driveway though, she pulled her phone out of her purse, dialing a number.   
  
_ “Hey, Serah! How’d it go with Lightning?”  _ Vanille’s voice was on the other end of the line.   
  
“Hi, Vanille. It went…  about as well as expected. She hardly spoke to me.”    
  
“ _ Oh no. What happened?” _   
  
Serah inhaled a sharp breath. “I-I got frustrated with her and slapped her...” Serah could still feel the sting from her hand. “And then I walked out. She’s too much to handle right now.”   
  
Serah waited for a few long seconds. “I just can’t do this, Vanille...”    
  
A sigh rang out.  _ “It’s okay, Serah. Come home and we can talk about it with Fang. We’ll figure out what to do.”  _ The line went dead.    
  
Serah rubbed her face as she sighed. She didn’t know what she was going to do with Lightning. Maybe she just needed more space, maybe Lightning found her younger sister disgusting and wanted nothing to do with her. Serah’s only family wanted nothing to do with her, and she didn’t know how to fix it.   
  
What was she going to do?

 

**TBC...**


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One too many drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I had this chapter written out the next day after posting the first one, but I got sidetracked lmao.
> 
> Thanks again for SapphireSmoke and Aifrit for beta reading this story!
> 
> Also feel free to check out my tumblr TemptressLover and remember we have a Farroncest discord if you wanna join it! PM on tumblr for the discord link!

Serah unlocked the door to the house she shared with Vanille and Fang. When the door opened, she was greeted by the smell of home cooking. She hardly cooked when she lived with Snow; between long teaching hours and grading she hardly had time to. Whenever Snow tried to cook, he’d almost burn down the house every time. Serah swore the only two things Snow could do were punching and bossing his friends around. The home cooking Vanille did was a true blessing from Etro, and when she entered the house, the younger Farron sister spotted Vanille cooking dinner in her trademark Chocobo apron. Humming to herself, Serah’s eyes found Fang. Her legs were kicked up on the lounge table, watching the holo tv with a beer in her hand.   
  


“Hey, Serah! Welcome home,” Vanille chimed from the kitchen, her head turning to greet Serah with a smile. Her voice caught Fang’s attention as she looked over her shoulder.    
  
“Hiya, lil Sunshine. How’d it go with your sis?” Fang took a sip from the bottle. “Is Light still being a pain in the arse?” A sigh escaped her lips. “Because I still feel a tingle from when she punched me in my  jaw.” Fang rubbed her jaw line as she finished off the rest of her drink. In reality, Fang really missed Lightning and all she wanted was her friend back.

 

Serah kicked off her shoes and placed her purse on the table by the door, right before she opened her mouth. However, before she could get a word out, a voice cut her off.   
  
“Fang… can’t it wait until we at least eat? Pretty sure Serah is as hungry as you are curious,”   
  
“Fine, fine. Let’s get some food in our stomachs. Curiosity makes me hungry.” Fang jumped over the couch. “Plus I could really use another beer.”    
  
Serah placed herself at the dining room table before watching Fang peek over Vanille to see what she was cooking. Right as the huntress tried to taste what Vanille had on the stove, the redhead slapped her hand away and insisted that she wait. Serah rubbed her eyes, lost in her own thoughts. They landed on Lightning; there hadn’t been a day her older sister wasn’t on her mind. Thinking back, Serah replayed the day’s events.Her hand on Lightning’s, a plead for her to open up. Serah remembered the softness of her hand, but she could also feel how closed off her older sister had become.  _ Why won’t she open up to me?  _ It echoed through her mind over and over. 

 

Then, Serah wondered , and she began to wonder how Lightning’s soft hand would feel caressing her more  _ intimate  _ parts.   
  
That thought disappeared quickly though when Fang pulled the chair out from across the table. “Looks like you could use a drink-” she smirked, a bottle in both hands. “You seem very tense there. What’s on your mind there, darlin’?” Fang slid one of the bottles over to her.   
  
“It’s nothing, Fang, and I don’t really drink too much.”    
  
“Doesn’t seem like nothin’. I don’t wanna drink alone and you need somethin’, so don’t be a sorry excuse for a behemoth and take the damn drink.” Fang’s persistent tone told Serah that ‘no’ wasn’t an option. She popped off the top as the woman across from her raised her drink. “Cheers!” Fang brought the bottle to her lips. Serah did the same, but didn’t take as big of swig as Fang had. A bitter taste hit Serah’s tongue; she never really liked beer too much. It was too...lacking in taste. Wine and mixed liquors were her go-to drinks, but she hardly drank anymore because it reminded her of late night talks with Lightning, both of them drinking back during a time where she actually  _ talked  _ to Serah. 

 

“Light’s on your mind, isn’t she?” Fang asked. Tact wasn’t her strongest skill. “Because it’s written all over ya face.” 

 

Serah couldn’t meet Fang’s eyes; she knew her own would give it all away. The brunette leaned forward then, telling her, “I know she’s always been a tough egg to crack, but this is a whole ‘nother issue. She’s a hot mess and not in the sexy way either.” Fang ran her hands through her mane. “She’s always opened up to  _ you _ . Doesn’t make any sense why she isn’t now.”    
  
Serah bit her bottom lip. “S-Something is going on with Claire. She texted me saying she’s depressed, but when I went over there, she refused to speak,” She tightened her grip around the bottle. “But now...because it feels like she’s…”  _ Disgusted _ by Serah, and the lack of physical touch hurt her. 

 

Serah had always been a physical person, her feelings expressed through hugs and other touches. Maybe Lightning had figured out what she was doing was more than sisterly touches? 

 

“Afraid of touching me “She had no problem with it before, whenever I grabbed her hand or anything. This time, she was trembling.” Serah felt the need to drink and took a sip from the bottle. She hadn’t noticed Lightning’s hand doing that until right then. ”I miss my sister, Fang…”   
  
Fang’s expression changed, her eyes softed as she gave Serah a weak smile. “I miss her too, Serah. We’ll get her back to her old self, even if we have beat it back into her.” She shot Serah a warm smile. “But let’s finish this conversation after we finally get some food in us. I could eat a behemoth whole right now!” As if right on cue, Vanille brought over their dinner. “Vanille, that smells amazing! What dish is this?”   
  
“It’s a Cocoonian dish. We’ve had so much Pulsian meals, I thought we should change it up a bit; since Serah’s here and all,.” Vanille tried her best to make Serah feel at home, as if she’s been a part of their family. “Hopefully I made it to your liking, Serah. I haven’t made something quite like this before.”    
  
“It smells perfect. Thank you, Vanille.”    
  
[x]   
  
After dinner, Serah explained everything that had happened earlier in the day; how Lightning’s house looked like a tornado had rolled through it - random holes in her wall, dirty dishes that hadn't been done in weeks.  Her bedroom was the only saving grace in the house ; even with all the dirty laundry she at least managed to keep it somewhat presentable. Lightning always tried her best to pick up after herself, but now she had let herself go. The clean and organized sister she grew up with had turned into a person she’d never seen before.   
  


“So, you hit her?” Fang arched her brow. “Can’t say I blame ya. About time someone did.”    
  
“I didn’t mean to hit her. I-I just got so frustrated with Claire.” Fang let out a chuckle, amused with what she had said. “What’s so funny?” Serah asked, narrowing her eyes.    
  
“I thought you’d be the last person to hit her. I know I thought about it a few times.” Fang poured herself another drink from the kitchen counter. Serah insisted that if Fang wanted them to drink, then it would be wine. One glasses turned into six, and all three of them were now beyond sober. Vanille rested her head in Serah’s lap as she played with her hair. Serah noticed how cuddly Vanille got when she drank.    
  
“Maybe you should try a different approach,” Vanille chimed in. “Instead of asking what’s going on, lead her into opening up.”   
  
“I don’t know what I could say - “    
  
“Did you tell her that you moved in with us?”   
  
Serah tensed up at that. “No I haven’t, she’d only get more upset at me. If she knew I left Snow, Lightning would blame him and hunt him down.” Vanille caressed her thigh, and Serah’s brow knit as she asked, “So what you’re saying is to  _ bait _ her into responding?” It felt  _ wrong _ … Serah couldn’t play with Lightning's emotions, even if it was for the right reasons.   
  
“Yeah. Given what’s going on with Light, it’s the best thing to do.”   
  
“Vanille this isn’t fair to - “    
  
“You think this is fair to all of us?” Fang cut in. “Lightning has been dragging all of us down. Especially you, Serah.” The huntress came into the living room and took the seat next to Serah. 

 

“This is what’s going to be best for her and you.” Fang put her arm around Serah and pulled the girl closer to her. “If anyone can get Light to open up, it’s you.” The huntress played with her hair, and Serah instinctively relaxed into Fang’s fingers.   
  
“Can I wait until Claire decides she wants to speak to me again?” A timid tone escaped Serah’s lips.    
  
“Of course, sweetheart. I do agree that trying to push this immediately would end in a shit storm.” Fang pressed her lips to the top of Serah’s forehead. “Give it a few days;Lightning will call. I’d bet money on that. She’s predictable.” Fang removed her from Serah’s hair, brought her hands over her head and stretched. “It time to hit the hay. Vanille looks like she’s about to pass out any minute.” 

 

Vanille shot up from Serah’s lap and rubbed her eyes.“I am not! Just restin’ my eyes, Fang.”   
  
“Liar, now get your butt in bed before I make you.”   
  


“Maybe you  _ should  _ make me,” Vanille purred, a smirk on her lips.   
  
“You’re drunk, Van. Plus you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Fang licked her lips. The two had forgotten about Serah in between them. She nervously coughed. “Oh! Sorry, Serah. You know how Vanille gets when she’s had one too many.”   
  
“What do you mean by that?”    
  
“Now I have to take you into the bedroom and - “ 

  
A blush filled Serah’s entire face as she shot up off the couch. “I-I think I’m going to bed now!” She ran out of the living room, Fang and Vanille’s laughing fade she shut her bedroom door. Her two roommates had been very  _ open _ about what they do behind closed doors - well in this case  _ opened _ doors. 

 

Serah stripped her clothes off, finally able to somewhat relax. The wine affected her more than she thought though as she stumbled out of her skirt, almost tripping over herself in the process. Serah managed to pull on night shorts before struggling to bring an oversized t-shirt over her head. After the third failed attempt and almost falling on her ass again, she gave up. Serah managed to make it to her bed eventually though, and she slid underneath the sheets. As she laid on her back, the room began to spin.   
  
_Oh, Etro. This is why I never drink._   
  
Light footsteps echoed through the hall followed by quiet giggles. The door to Fang and Vanille’s door shut loudly, and Serah began to hear moderate moans from their room. “Hush Vanille! I don’t wanna wake up Serah because you can’t keep your mouth shut.” Vanille had never been a quiet one - if anything _Fang_ had to be the louder of the two. However, the moans did begin to die down after a while, making it quiet enough for Serah’s intoxicated brain to drift. She landed on the thoughts from earlier: how Lightning’s hand felt on hers.   
  
Serah’s hand moved with a mind of its own, pushing underneath her shorts before she allowed a finger to lightly brush over her slit. Vivid memories of Lightning’s soft hands began to warp into something more pleasing. Serah imagined her older sister pushing her down on that same bed, straddling her hips. She imagined how Lightning’s soft hands would feel caressing her body, her lips pressed against her neck. Kissing. Biting. _Sucking._ A moan vibrated from her throat, and Serah cupped her hand over her mouth as she slid a finger into her center.  
  
 _“Serah, stay quiet unless you want Fang and Vanille to hear what we’re doing,”_ her mind told her, mimicking Lightning’s voice. Serah bit her lip as her hand circled around her clit, he other hand moving to her left breast. Her fantasy continued with Lightning smiling against her skin and working her way down her body. Caressing Serah’s skin with her lips and eventually finding her most intimate part. Lightning caressed the inner part of her thigh, peppering her lips against the other.  
  
 _“Tell me...Tell me, Serah,”_ Lightning's voice rang her head. _“What can I do to make you come? Tell me what to do, I want you to feel good.”_ Serah’s hips buckled and she added a second finger, twisting inside of her. Her breathing became labored as she bit down on her bottom lip. Serah’s back arched as her orgasm hit her in waves, her moans mixed in with a name.  
  
“ _Claire…”_  
  
[x]  
  
Lightning hardly slept the past few nights. After what had happened with Serah, she couldn’t sleep, couldn’t stop crying about how _stupid_ she had been. Her sister had only the best intentions, but those disgusting images kept flashing through her mind. When Serah grabbed her hand, Lightning could barely to meet her eyes. It had all been too much; the feeling of Serah’s palm haunted her every time she touched her cheek, or whenever little things reminded Lightning of her sister. In this case though, _everything_ reminded her of Serah. However, she couldn’t out-right tell her sister about how she felt, so that’s what plagued her mind every day.   
  
_It’s wrong._   
  
Serah was her baby sister! Lightning took care of her when their parents passed, and she had been obligated to protect her. When Snow came around, Lightning felt hurt, betrayed, _useless;_ like she didn’t even matter anymore. Now she needed Serah more than ever but her stubbornness, her pride, her _feelings_ got in the way. Lightning ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. “Stop being so stubborn and just fucking call her.” 

 

Easier said than done. Lightning banged her head against the pillow and turned to her phone, hitting the lock button to check the time.  
  
 _Only four o’clock, Serah should be done with school by now._  
  
Her fingers glided over the keys before Lightning finally dialed her sister’s number, anxiously tugging on her hair as she listened to the dial tone.  
  
 _“Claire?”_ Serah asked timidly.  
  
“H-hey, Serah… are you busy right now?” Lightning’s stomach twisted. Could she do this?  
  
 _“No, I just got out of work. Is everything okay?”_   
  


“I wanted to apologize… for the other day.” Lightning tugged on her hair harder. Apologizing wasn’t one of her strong suits.   
  
“ _ It’s okay, Light. I wanted to apologize also… for hitting you.”  _ Serah sounded just as torn up as Lightning was; something had to be bothering her, but what could it be?   
  
“Nothing that I don’t deserve. I had it coming.” Lightning let out a long sigh. “Is everything okay? You sound…”  _ Anxious.  _   
  
_ “It’s nothing, I’m just worried about you. I miss you, Claire.”  _ Lightning’s heart almost burst out of her chest - those three words had more of an effect on her than any life or death battle.    
  
“I miss you too, Serah. That’s another reason why I’m calling… I-I…”    
  
_ I need you. _   
  
Her throat felt dry, and Lightning couldn’t get the words to leave her lips. She couldn’t show weakness; Serah couldn’t see this. “Can you come by if you have the time? I know you’re busy but- “    
  
_ “N-No! I’m not busy whatsoever! Just give me a few hours to finish up these papers and I’ll head over?”  _ __   
__   
“Yeah that sound be fine. I need to make dinner anyways; a few hours from now should be fine.”    
  
_ “Don’t worry about it; I can cook or bring some take out? It’s not like you can just live on army rations. Since you can’t cook and all,”  _ Serah giggled. She always scolded her about those MREs. After what had happened with the stove, she gave up cooking for herself.    
  
Lightning rolled her eyes. “Those rations have all the protein I need. But you’re right, I need something a lot more.”    
  
__ “I’ll go pick up some groceries before I come over. At least clean up the kitchen before I get there. See you soon, sis.”  Serah hung up the phone before Lightning had a chance to say goodbye. The house was a mess, she’d give her that. Cleaning the living room and kitchen shouldn’t be too hard of a task though. Lightning just needed to find the energy to clean, to show that she had at least attempted to take care of herself over the past week. Lightning needed to take of herself.

  
If She hoped that it was enough for Serah to help her.

 

**TBC...**


	3. Wine And Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOFFF, I've finally found the will to write this chapter out and it managed to power through it!  
> Beta: @Afirit (Definitely go check out their fics! honestly amazing) 
> 
> Enjoy the Incest Guilt.

_Was this really a good idea?_  
  
The thought echoed through Serah’s mind as she drove to her sister’s house, she didn’t know if she could bait Lightning into opening up. The younger Farron sister came up with many different scenarios in her mind without Lightning lashing out at her but Serah came up short. She opted into getting her sister tipsy, which could backfire since her emotions are out of control. Serah wanted her sister back. _Her Claire._ The one who talked, laughed, and _hugged_ her. She knew Lightning was created to take care of Serah, to protect her; Serah had been grateful her older sister gave up her life in order to provide for her, but she missed Claire.   
  
  
Serah pulled into Lightning’s driveway. Her body, sluggish, leaned forward until her head rested on the steering wheel. 

 

_ What am I going to do?  _

 

The younger Farron always tried do what’s best for everyone around, but tricking her sister into talking to her? It didn’t settle well with her. Frustrated with the entire situation, Serah groaned as she ran her finger through her hair. After taking a moment to gather herself, Serah grabbed the grocery bags out of the car, looping three bags on either arm. The younger Farron made it to the door, hesitating to knock. Letting out a sigh, Serah went to knock just as the front door swung open.   
  
“ _ Maker!  _ Light don’t scare me like that!” Serah squeaked in the process of almost dropping all the bags. She beamed up at Lightning, her sister’s hair was all messy and uncombed; well, more than usual.  Dark circles marred Lightning's face, a sign she hadn't been sleeping well . She didn’t say a word to Serah, just a blank stare towards her. “Light?”   
  
Lightning snapped out of her trance, replacing the stare with a weak smile. “Oh, sorry Serah. I heard you pull into the driveway, but you didn’t come to the door,” She reached for the bags looped around Serah’s arms. “Here, let me help you with those.”   
  
“No, it’s fine. I got it. Can you just let me inside please? I don’t want the veggies to go bad.” Serah pushed passed Lightning, entering her home. What she saw, Serah wasn’t expecting; the house had been  _ cleaned.  _ The house looked presentable, nowhere near what it looked like when she stopped by a few weeks ago. All the dishes were done, the floors had been scrubbed clean and Lightning even set up the table for dinner. A set of knives and forks laid out with two placemats across from each other. Serah sat the bags down on the kitchen island, almost knocking the candle off the edge. Lightning had been never a candle person, as Serah inhaled the smell of it; a nice summer afternoon in Bodhum. She felt at  _ home.  _ She turned to Lightning as she walked into the kitchen. “Claire… you  _ cleaned _ . The place looks amazing!” Serah exclaimed. “Did you do this all for me?”    
  
Lightning bit her lip, tugging on her hair; unable to make eye contact. “Yeah, I… I didn’t want you to cook in a dirty kitchen,” Lightning always had the habit of tugging or running her fingers through her hair when she was nervous and unsure about situations. Serah had to constantly remind her sister that if she kept doing that, she’d be bald by the time she was forty. Lightning caught on when Serah narrowed her eyes at her, she shoved her hands in pockets, letting a sigh out. “Sorry if I didn’t do a good enough job.”   
  
  
Serah shook her head. “It’s more than good enough, Light. I couldn’t even tell this was the same house,” For the first time in a while, Serah noticed her sister faintly smiling. Lightning hardly ever smiled anymore. She closed the distance between them and hugged Lightning, Serah had been half expecting for her to push her away like last time.  Her older sister’s body felt warm against her own; it’s been so long since Serah felt her skin against Lightning’s. 

 

“I've missed you so much, Claire…” Serah sighed against Lightning's skin. 

 

“I missed you too…” Lightning responded, threading her fingers through Serah's hair.

 

Has it really been this long since Serah felt any sort of affection from her older sister? Since she moved out of the house her and Snow shared, Serah felt alone and unwanted.

 

Even when she lived with Snow, they only shared a bed for about a week before Serah got fed up with either being almost crushed in her sleep or his obnoxious snoring. If she was being honest with herself, Snow's body was too rough and muscular. While Lightning's body was very muscular, her skin was soft and warm. Serah always felt at home in her arms.

 

She let go of Lightning's body, moving back to the counter.

 

“We can talk more after we eat! I haven't eaten anything at all today and you haven't eaten anything decent in a week,”

 

“I-I have…” Before Lightning could finish her sentence she was cut off.

 

“Those gross rations you call ‘food’  _ don't count _ .”

 

Lightning scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Fine, whatever. You don't have to lecture me.”

 

-

 

Lightning sat on the couch while Serah finished cooking up dinner, she had the holo-television on tuned into the news. Enough though she didn't really care what was going on in the world, it kept Lightning's mind occupied.

 

She stole the occasional stare as her sister cooked. Lightning always felt that Serah was the prettier one out of the two. Everyone always wanted Serah over her, all the love letters and flowers she'd get from boys while she was in high school. But who wouldn't have their breath taken away by Serah? Those crystal clear blue eyes that light up when she smiled, her perfect waist that’s so tiny while her hips are more define than Lightning's own, and how her thighs feel heavenly when she touched them…

 

Lightning shook her head.

 

_ That's your  _ **_fucking_ ** _ sister, how could you think of her like that? She's your own flesh and blood. You're sick. _

 

She couldn't help it though. Whenever the few boys who were brave enough to show up to their house back in Bodhum, trying to win over Lightning so they could date Serah. Lightning always had to scare them off, most of them feared her and never came around again

 

Until  _ Snow _ came around.

 

No matter how many times Lightning threatened him, Snow never gave up. Somehow he won over Serah and she wasn't surprised that Snow eventually popped the question. It was when Serah said  _ yes _ that Lightning's world came crashing down. She felt all alone after that; Snow took away the only person who gave a damn about her. But Lightning couldn't ruin her life because of her incestuous feelings toward Serah.

 

It was  _ her _ responsibility to take care of her, be Serah's mother since their parents were gone.

 

“Light…?”

 

Lightning blinked her eyes. “Sorry, Serah. Did you say something?”

 

“I said dinner is ready, but you didn't respond. Are you alright?” 

 

“Yeah, sorry I got too caught up in the news,” Lightning lied. She was too caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the aroma of the meal. It had been so long since Lightning had a home cooked meal. Serah prepared an amazing dinner for them -  roasted chicken with steamed rice, carrots, and broccoli, her younger sister even had an expensive bottle of wine set out for them.

 

“Serah… you didn't have to go through all this for me,” 

 

“Only the best for my sis,” she beamed. That smile always lit up Lightning no matter what mood she would be in.

 

“ _ Besides _ , I've been really shitty towards you lately. Hopefully this makes up for it.”

 

Lightning couldn't form words, she should be…she should… “Serah…no,  _ I _ should be the one apologizing for my shitty behavior, it's my fault for pushing you out…”

 

Serah huffed, finishing setting the table for their meal. “Claire, let's eat first and then talk okay?”

 

~

 

Dinner tasted absolutely amazing and blended well with the wine Serah brought. Which both Farron sisters had about six glasses each. Serah suggested the both of them should sit in the living room.

 

“How are you doing, Light?” Serah asked, sitting a couple inches away from Lightning.

 

“I'm doing a lot better.” Lightning slurred, she never really  _ liked _ drinking; alcohol causes people to do things they normally wouldn't do.

 

Alcohol causes  _ weakness _ .

 

“You seem to be doing a lot better, the house isn’t a depressive mess anymore,” Serah giggled, her younger sister was a lush when she drank; along how handsy she'd get. Lightning felt her defense flare up, she tried to defend herself before Serah put her hand on Lightning's thigh. “It was only a joke, Claire. I'm just really happy you're doing better.”

 

_ Maybe on the surface level. _

 

Lightning's head swam with way too many unthinkable thoughts, and Serah's hand being dangerously close to her inner thigh definitely did not help her case.

 

“Can we stop talking about how much of a mess I am? You haven't spoken to me in months. What's going on with you?” She noticed Serah biting her lip, refusing to make eye contact.

 

“Serah…?” 

 

An uncomfortable silence filled the air, and Lightning felt her younger sister's hand squeeze her thigh.

 

“There's something I need to tell you, Claire…”

 

Lightning's throat went dry.

 

“I-I might be living with Fang and Vanille now…” Serah choked out.

 

_ Did I just hear that what I think I heard? _

 

“You did  _ what?!”  _ Lightning exclaimed, she couldn't be what Serah told her. How could she do this? Why would she move in with them? Was she really that bad to be around?

 

Lightning's emotions took over, she wanted to punch the wall, scream,  _ cry.  _ She went to get up until Serah pulled her back down.

 

“Let me go!” Lightning's yelled. 

 

“No, please Claire! Just listen to me, I can explain!” Serah pleaded, Lightning's eyes began to sting; the tears would soon follow.

 

“Am I really that bad to be around, Serah? Did you even move in with Snow or was that another lie?” The tears were flowing out of Lightning's eyes as she tried to bat them away. 

 

“That's not it at all, Lightning! Snow and I… We're taking a break…” 

 

“What did he  _ do _ to you, Serah?” Lightning hissed. It didn't help that her sister lied about living with Fang and Vanille, but if Snow hurt her…

 

“It's none of your business, Light. He didn't lay a hand on me if that's what you're wondering. I don't want you hunting him down with whatever scenario you came up with in the head of yours.” Serah hissed at Lightning. Her grip tightened on Lightning's thigh. “The reason I didn't ask you to move back in was because I thought you were mad at me...t-that you didn't need me anymore…”

 

That broke Lightning's heart. It's bad enough that Serah moved in with Fang and Vanille. But that had been nothing compared Serah assuming she wasn't needed in her life. “How could you think that? I've always needed you…” Tear droplets pattered on her thigh and Serah's hand. Lightning felt two cool hands cup her face, bringing her eyes to Serah's. Aquamarine eyes met her crystal blue, she couldn't look into those eyes; Lightning closed her eyes, Serah hurt as much as her.

 

A thumb traced Lightning's bottom lip, which caused her eyes to open. She saw Serah lightly smiling, her eyes watery. “You need me…?” Serah whispered.

 

“Of course I need you… You're the reason why I'm here.” 

 

“I'm sorry for not appreciating you… I'm so sorry, Light…”  Serah sobbed. “I've never appreciated you like I should have…” 

 

Before Lightning could protest that statement, Serah's lips found her cheek; she kissed the corner of her mouth. She was too close,  _ dangerously  _ close.  Lightning didn't know if it was the alcohol or her desire; Her body moved on it's own as Lightning turned her head as her lips brushed against Serah's.

 

Soft lips pressed against chapped as Serah kissed her. Lightning's heart fluttered, she knew this wasn't right, but she couldn't stop herself. Before she knew it, Serah straddled her hips and pressed into her body.

 

Serah tasted of wine and strawberry lip gloss, it was so intoxicating Lighting couldn't think straight.

 

“Claire…” Serah breathed, that sound echoed through her mind. That's when she realized what was happening and  _ who  _ was on top of her.

 

_ Oh no. _

 

Lightning pushed Serah off of her, trying to put as much space between as she could. 

 

“Light, what's wrong…?”

 

She couldn't think of anything to say, Lightning hightailed it into her room before Serah could protest. She managed to close her door before Serah could stop Lightning.

 

Locking the door behind her, she pressed her back against her door; slowly sliding down it until she hit the floor.

  
  


Lightning heard faint sobbing on the other side of the door.

  
  


**TBC...**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping to get the next chapter out A LOT sooner but I got some other projects I need to work on though.


End file.
